catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollybreeze
Hollybreeze is a long haired cream-gray she-cat. History :She is found, nameless and abandoned, next to The Thunderpath, and is taken in by ShadowClan.Revealed by the roleplayer of this character, Zoey : :As she is a bit older than a kit, Hollypaw is made an unusually young apprentice of ShadowClan; her mentor is Yellowpool.Revealed on the IRC, January 1st, 2011 : :Hollypaw discovers the rats who live in a small dip in the earth, near ShadowClan's camp. She is very frightened at first, but when Darkpaw and Tatterpaw leap in to fight the rats, she decides to help them, and eventually, they defeat them. However, Quailfeather is injured by some of the rats, and Hollypaw is very shocked. Tatterpaw comforts her, and when they all arive at camp, she goes to the apprentices' den to sleep. : :She comments that Pansyfur looks plump, and is ticked off by the queen, who yells at her to go and clean the elders' den, in a bad temper. : :Hollypaw is seen, pestering Mothpaw, to put damp moss in Tatterfall's nest. It is shown that Hollypaw really wanted to have become deputy, instead, and so she is apparently very jealous of Tatterfall, because of this.Revealed on the IRC, January 3rd, 2011 : :Later, Hollypaw reveals to Flowerpaw that she is in love with the she-cat's brother, Tatterfall. She explains that this is why she has been behaving so weird around the ShadowClan deputy. Flowerpaw is suprised and shocked and Hollypaw begs her not to tell him, because she doesn't think he loves her back.Revealed on the IRC, January 6th, 2011 : :It is reealed that she hates the fact that some of her clan-mates love Darkstrike, as she still has a crazy dislike for him, that she developed whilst he was an apprentice with her. : :Hollypaw goes to get training from The Dark Forest and plots to kill Darkstrike. It is hinted that Hollypaw is going mad and evil over her hate of Darkstrike. : :Hollypaw tries to kill Darkstrike, and fails. She plots in the Dark Forest to do it again, but succeed. Darkstrike still has no idea that Hollypaw actually tried to poison his food, though. : :She becomes a warrior, Hollybreeze, along with Falconfrost. Her mentor, Yellowpool, tells her that she is proud of Hollybreeze's success. : :Falconfrost seems to have developed a crush on her. : :She goes to BloodClan and just walks around, her nose in the air, showing off, and saying that she's from 'a proper Clan'. Eventually she leaves, bored that none of the cats seems to be paying any attention to her.Revealed on the BloodClan page : :She seems to have taken a liking to Evilpaw.Revealed on the IRC, August 16th, 2011 : :It is revealed that Hollybreeze often gets Falconfrost and Evilpaw to do her chores for her.Revealed on the IRC, August 27th, 2011 Personality :Hollypaw is very egotistical, therefore thinking a lot of herself. However, she has the ability to charm anycat into doing exactly as she wishes. Her pesonality is actually very similar to that of Petalfur's. She also has a permenant look of disdain on her face. Quotes ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Images Real Image References And Citations Category:Zoe's Rp Category:Living Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:She-Cat